


Worship

by Stargazer_01



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Lingerie, Magic Cock, Riding Crops, Seduction, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Zelda Spellman turns up at Lilith's house to talk, but Lilith is very distracting and after all, she's seen Zelda's dreams, so she can't deny that she's attracted to the infuriating woman...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuteandcollared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteandcollared/gifts).



> Well Cuteandcollared sent me this link: https://www.sinfulshoes.com/products/6-lace-up-platform-ankle-boot-delight-1020fh?variant=30476685934680 and had been imagining Lilith in them, so... I do love to cause panic ;)
> 
> Some art work for this can be found on my instagram: stargazer_01_writer

Zelda Spellman hovered in front of the doorway. She wasn’t a woman often nervous, but tonight she felt the strange thrum of her heart in her throat and ears as debated on her next move. 

She wasn’t sure what had compelled her to seek out Lilith tonight, but the knowledge that the mother of demons, the first witch, was here, in a little cottage in Greendale, had been swirling around her all day like the smoke of her cigarettes. 

She inhaled, considering smoking another before she knocked, but quickly silencing the silly notion. Instead, she raised her hand and rapped sharply on the door. 

It only took Lilith a few moments to answer and when she opened the door, Zelda’s eyes were drawn down a sinful amount of lightly freckled, smooth skin, framed by green satin lining a velvet robe. The V showed the curve of her breasts and Zelda’s throat felt suddenly dry. She swallowed as she forced her eyes up, past Lilith’s smirk, to her eyes. 

“Zelda Spellman… to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to talk about Sabrina.” 

Zelda had convinced herself that this was the reason for her visit on her way over to the house, although she couldn’t account for her reasoning before she got into the car. Something had called to her, like magic running through her veins; a siren call. 

“Did you indeed? Well then, you had better come in.” She stood back, gesturing for Zelda to enter. The hesitation was barely visible, but still Zelda saw Lilith’s lips curling as she stepped across the threshold. “Shall I take your coat?”

The fire was blazing and Zelda was hot under the fur lined coat she wore. She shrugged it off and Lilith took it, hooking it on the coat stand and turning. Her nails were painted red, Zelda noticed, as she gestured at the sofa. 

“Please, take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Lilith, there is no need for pleasantries,” Zelda arched her eyebrow as she sat and Lilith’s smirk only grew. 

“No? Well then, Zelda, why don’t you tell me what exactly you want to talk about?”

Zelda’s fingers twitched; she wished more than ever that she was holding her cigarette holder, taking a drag of smoke to calm her. 

“Sabrina is an impetuous, headstrong teenager, as I’m sure you’re aware. You do not seem to be intent on reining in her behaviour, which leads me to question why you would even be needed in her life?”

“Zelda,” Lilith pursed her lips playfully and sat down, crossing her legs even though that revealed one smooth, toned leg that Zelda’s eyes caressed. “I know you didn’t come to discuss Sabrina. You are allowed to visit me for reasons other than your niece, you know.”

“I…” Zelda’s eyebrow arched and she straightened her spine, lifting her chin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh but you do.” Lilith looked very pleased with herself and then white teeth bit into red lips as she allowed her eyes to trail over Zelda, leaving a burning path in her wake. “Your dreams have been interesting. I’ve felt you calling out to me in them, drawing me to you.”

Zelda flushed, remembering her dream the previous evening. She had woken in a sweaty, sticky mess, with Lilith’s name on her lips and the lingering traces of dream fingers on her skin. 

“I... “ She felt the flush travelling up her neck and across her cheeks. Lilith uncrossed her legs and stood, crossing the room until she stood in front of her. 

“Just say the word, Zelda. It’s been so long since I’ve had the pleasure of such a woman in my bed.”

Zelda stared up at her, speechless for once in her long life. She swallowed, gathering her thoughts.

“You are the first witch, the mother of demons… I prayed to you as a girl, I called to you in the depths of my darkest moments as a young woman. I never imagined that you would ever be in my presence.”

“I heard you, Zelda Spellman. And now, I will gladly hear you call my name in worship while I’m buried inside you.”

Zelda’s lips parted as her lidded eyes slipped to Lilith’s lips. Lilith, smirking, placed a hand on Zelda’s shoulder, pushing her back further on the sofa, before straddling her lap. 

“Lilith…” Zelda murmured, her hands becoming fists on the sofa beside her, desperate to touch. 

“All you have to do is ask, Zelda.” Lilith purred, placing her hands on the back of the sofa and leaning close so that their noses brushed. 

“Ask?” Zelda husked. 

“Yes.” Lilith’s hips moved and Zelda’s hands flew to her hips instinctually. She held her, feeling the velvet covered curves under her touch and Lilith chuckled. “Come now Zelda. I know you. You needn’t hide your desires from me.”

Zelda’s fingers dug into Lilith’s hips and she lifted her chin further, trying to brush their lips together. Lilith remained just out of reach. 

“Lilith,” Zelda murmured, eventually, desperate for more. “Let me worship you.”

Lilith’s smirk was victorious and she leaned in, claiming Zelda’s lips in a searing kiss. Zelda moaned into her and her hands tightened on Lilith’s hips before they pulled her closer. She was coming undone from the slightest kiss and it left her reeling when Lilith’s teeth grazed her bottom lip. 

“Then worship me,” Lilith husked against her lips. Zelda moaned and slid a hand up to tangle in the back of Lilith’s hair, pulling her into a crushing kiss. Her tongue flicked out to tease her bottom lip and then Zelda’s lips, teeth and tongue began to explore Lilith’s jaw, then down that sinful neck. She sucked on her pulse point until Lilith’s thighs tightened around her and then moved to her collarbone to give it the same treatment. Lilith hissed and let out a guttural moan. 

Zelda took full advantage of the V of soft, beautiful skin available to her and feasted upon it until the heaving of Lilith’s chest and the panting above her made her desperate to explore more. She slipped her hand up and pulled aside the material, finding a straining nipple begging for her tongue. Claiming it in her mouth, she sucked at it, pulling a mewl from the woman straddling her, as her hips rocked into Zelda, who swore she could feel her skirt becoming damp. 

Lilith’s fingers pulled at her hair, dragging her head away from her pleasure and back to her mouth for a kiss that took Zelda’s breath away. 

“Bedroom,” Lilith husked and Zelda nodded. Lilith clicked her fingers and they were engulfed in a whirlwind of flames. Zelda gasped and then she found herself pinned by Lilith against a wall and Lilith’s hands were grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head. “My goodness, you are a delight. But you’re overdressed dear.”

“So undress me,” Zelda challenged and Lilith’s lips pulled into a delighted smirk in response. 

“With pleasure.” 

Lilith’s arms wrapped around her as her mouth trailed hot, wet kisses down Zelda’s neck. Her fingers found the zip of Zelda’s dress and she began to pull, pushing the material away from Zelda’s right shoulder and biting it until the woman cried out, arching into her and away from the wall with her fingers burying themselves in Lilith’s hair. 

Lilith took pleasure in running her tongue over Zelda’s smooth, creamy skin, tracing her collarbone as she pulled her dress down. It landed around her ankles, leaving Zelda in a satin slip that curved around her breasts in the most tantalising shape Lilith had seen in centuries.

“Hell, you’re exquisite.”

“I thought,” Zelda gasped as Lilith’s lips dropped to the swell of her breasts, dancing kisses on her skin, “that I was supposed to be worshipping you.”

“All women should be worshipped,” Lilith murmured against Zelda’s rapidly beating heart, kissing up to her lips again and pinning Zelda’s gaze with her own blue eyes. “Every inch of them; every curve, every swell, every line, every scar. Don’t you agree?”

“I… yes. I do.” Zelda moaned and sought out another kiss which Lilith happily provided. 

“A little pain,” Lilith nipped at Zelda’s lip and then soothed it with her tongue. “A little pleasure…”

Her fingers trailed up Zelda’s thighs, bringing the satin up with her touch, splaying her hands so that her fingers curved around Zelda’s hips, then waist, while her thumbs traced the curve of her stomach. The slip gathered under Zelda’s breasts for a second before Lilith pulled it the rest of the way, dropping it at her feet. Zelda shivered as she stood in lavender lace and the hairs on her body rose as Lilith stared at her hungrily. She moved her arms to cover her stomach, but Lilith caught her by the wrists and held them either side of her head as she kissed her again. Her tongue curled into Zelda’s mouth, pulling a moan from her that resonated in her core. 

Zelda followed willingly when Lilith moved, and she found herself being pushed onto the bed while Lilith remained standing. Memories of dreams flooded Zelda and she blushed, bringing another smirk to Lilith’s lips. 

“What are you thinking?” Lilith hummed, her tongue curling around the words like it had caressed Zelda and the red-headed witch pressed her thighs together as she leaned up on her elbows. 

“Just remembering dreams.”

“Which?” Zelda’s blush increased and she shook her head, reaching for Lilith, attempting to bring them closer. She wanted to feel their bodies together, see Lilith naked and gasping under her worshipful mouth. Lilith resisted however. “Tell me Zelda. Which of your sinful little dreams are you thinking of? I have seen them all.”

Zelda moaned and bit her lip. 

“You in that leather coat, when you…” she trailed off, whimpering. It had been her most powerful dream and now, seeing Lilith’s eyes flash with recognition and delight, she was almost overcome. 

“Yes,” Lilith purred, leaning down to kiss her hard, biting at her bottom lip. “Perhaps I will indulge that delightful little fantasy later. But first…”

Her fingers trailed up Zelda’s thighs as she sank to her knees and when she pulled hard at Zelda’s underwear, the witch lifted her hips with a gasp to allow them to be removed. Lilith smirked, studying the arousal glistening against them and then looped them over her bed post before her nails dug into Zelda’s legs once more and raked lines up them. Zelda gasped and then her hips were being pulled and she lost balance on her elbows, falling back against the bed as Lilith buried her face between her thighs and inhaled with a moan. 

“You smell delicious. I can’t wait to taste you.”

“So don’t wait,” Zelda moaned. 

Lilith chuckled and pressed a kiss to Zelda’s inner thigh, biting into the softness there and making Zelda’s hips jerk. She repeated the action on the other thigh, higher this time and Zelda felt a breath against her that made her clench reflexively. 

The first long, languid lick almost sent Zelda over the edge. She hadn’t realised how close she was, but the slow sucking of her clit afterwards made her cry out. Lilith chuckled into her and resumed slow, teasing flicks of her tongue, until Zelda was whimpering and her hips were rolling desperately. 

“Lilith… please…”

A sharp suck to her clit made her cry out again and her back arched as Lilith’s tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves before diving back down to feast on her. She only lasted a few more moments before her thighs tightened around Lilith’s head and her back arched from the bed; her cry to Lilith both a prayer and a thanks. 

When Zelda collapsed back and her legs went limp, Lilith’s tongue stopped lapping up her juices. She kissed Zelda’s thighs, her hips, her stomach and eventually her lips, where Zelda could taste herself lingering. 

“So that’s what worship feels like,” Zelda murmured against her lips and Lilith chuckled lightly. 

“We’re only just getting started,” she purred. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll never want to worship anyone else.”

Zelda showed her approval by kissing Lilith with the most passion she could muster when her breath was yet to return to her and she felt the other woman smiling into the kiss, as her fingers began to wander down Zelda’s body again. 

“I…” she half-heartedly protested as Lilith’s fingers played with the curls between her legs.   
“You’ll have your turn,” Lilith’s purred against her ear, sucking the earlobe into her mouth in a way that made Zelda’s lips part in a breathy moan. Her fingers teased Zelda’s entrance. “But first, I want to be inside you.”

Her fingers sank into Zelda who gasped at the intrusion. Lilith didn’t allow her to catch her breath, pumping in and out of her as the palm of her hand rubbed her clit. Zelda’s vision blurred as she forgot how to breathe, until a nip from Lilith brought her out of the haze of arousal and she sucked in a breath before her next orgasm hit in waves; crashing through her until she could hear her blood singing in her ears. 

Trembling, she watched as Lilith raised her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean with glee. 

“Magnificent.” 

Zelda blushed again, but this time she didn’t feel the need to hide. She leaned up to kiss Lilith. 

“Now you’re the one who is overdressed.”

“So undress me,” Lilith teased, using Zelda’s own words against her. She slipped from the bed and stood between Zelda’s legs, as the red-haired woman sat up to meet her. Her hands stroked down the satin trim of Lilith’s robe, before eager fingers began to undo the loops around the buttons that held it together. She buried her face between Lilith’s breasts, kissing the flesh below as the buttons came undone, until she could push it apart, revealing a soft, toned stomach and black lace as the last barrier. The robe slipped to the ground and Lilith’s fingers traced the edges of Zelda’s face gently before she slid her fingers into her hair and tilted her head back for a kiss. 

There was a gentleness about the way that Lilith claimed her this time, as though being almost bare to Zelda had opened her up, and Zelda pulled her down on top of her with delight. Lilith’s wetness slid along her thigh and she moaned into her kiss as Lilith began to rock against her. 

“Let me worship you,” Zelda husked into her ear and Lilith’s delighted purr sent electricity through her. 

“With your fingers? With your mouth? Tell me, Zelda, how would you worship me?”

“With everything I have,” Zelda moaned, rolling them over so that Lilith lay beneath her, hair spread out across the bed as she bit her lip. 

“Well then,” her eyebrow quirked and her thumb grazed Zelda’s bottom lip. “Who am I to deny you?”

Zelda’s lips trailed kisses over Lilith’s neck, over that collarbone, across her shoulders and down to her breasts, where her tongue took over to worship hard, dusky nipples. The noises Lilith made under her only made Zelda wetter and she sucked hard, bringing forth a groan as Lilith’s hands fisted her hair. 

When Zelda’s fingers pressed to lace, Lilith’s sharp inhale made her breast press into Zelda’s hungry mouth and she took great pleasure in nipping her and feeling a hot rush of arousal seeping through the fabric below. She rubbed and Lilith’s hips ground into her. 

“Zelda…” Lilith moaned and Zelda’s heart rate picked up as she claimed those red, smudged lips in another kiss before pushing aside the lace to run her fingers up her entrance. Lilith’s blue eyes were almost entirely darkened, and her lips were parted with little moans as Zelda teased. 

Slipping her fingers inside Lilith, feeling the heat of her contracting around her, hearing the sound of her arousal as it escaped onto Zelda’s hand, the red-head moaned in delight. She began to curl her fingers with each thrust, and Lilith’s responding moans and gasps were enough to drive her wild. She wanted her to come, she wanted to stop her from coming so that this moment could last for forever, and she wanted it over and over again in as many different ways as possible. She added another finger, feeling Lilith flexing around her, adjusting to accommodate her, and watched the blush spreading down her chest as she arched. 

“Yes, Zelda… Oh you delightful little witch… yes…” The moans were indecent, wanton, and Zelda began to grind into Lilith’s thigh, spreading her hot arousal across the woman, showing her what she was doing to her; the effect that she had. 

Lilith began to tighten and Zelda rocked harder, determined to come with her. She was close; looking down at Lilith’s flushed skin, her eyes rolling and unfocused, Zelda began to quiver. 

Lilith came apart just before Zelda and the strangled cry that burst from her dragged Zelda over the edge too. They panted, riding the waves together, Zelda’s eyes fixed on Lilith’s face, watching her with awe. 

With a last shudder, Zelda tumbled onto the bed beside Lilith as she slid her fingers out of her, sending another quiver through the brunette. 

“Well…” Lilith purred, swallowing. “You’re rather good at that, aren’t you?”

“Wait until I get my mouth on you,” Zelda smirked. 

“Aren’t you confident?” 

Zelda rolled onto her side and propped up her head, looking down at Lilith. 

“I take worship very seriously,” she smirked. Lilith’s chuckle was dirty and she reached down, slipping her sodden underwear off, throwing it off of the bed. 

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Zelda smirked and leaned in to kiss Lilith, before lying back and raising one eyebrow. 

“Come up here and sit on my face then.” Lilith’s eyebrow arched and then the salacious smirk widened as she crawled up and threw her leg over, hovering and looking down at Zelda, who licked her lips. “Lilith…”

She lowered herself onto Zelda, who moaned at her first taste of her lover on her lips, before sliding her tongue through her slick folds and beginning to feast on her. Lilith’s fingers wound themselves into Zelda’s hair and she rocked into her; riding her face and leaving her chin slick with juices even as her tongue worked to lap them up. 

Lilith’s shuddering panting above Zelda just made her dig her nails into her thighs and pull her impossibly closer, so Lilith was unable to rock against her and was completely at her mercy. She let out a strained cry and then her fingers tightened in Zelda’s hair as she spilled arousal onto her tongue, coming hard. 

Zelda smirked into her as she lapped; she considered holding her there until she came again but Lilith pulled her hair painfully and lifted herself away. 

“Ah ah, my little witch, I believe it’s my turn.”

Lilith slipped from her and Zelda licked her lips, watching her with hungry eyes from the bed as the other woman appraised her messed hair and naked body. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Zelda asked, sitting up, feeling positively alive with desire. Lilith’s lip curled. 

“I’m going to make your dreams come true.” Zelda’s muscles clenched and she moved to the edge of the bed, her fingers gripping the mattress. She watched as Lilith opened the wardrobe, shooting a smirk at the woman on her bed. “Are you going to sit there watching, or are you going to be a good girl and go wait in my office?”

“Your office?”

Lilith’s head appeared from behind the wardrobe door, a smirk still firmly planted on her lips. 

“Unless you’d rather I transported us to your office for full authenticity? The actual desk doesn’t matter though, does it?”

Zelda swallowed thickly. 

“No.” Her voice came out roughly.  
“Then off you go. Second door on the right.”

Zelda picked up Lilith’s robe and slipped it on, revelling in the softness of it before disappearing through the door and padding down the corridor. She did not hesitate at the door but slipped inside and found a quaint office, filled with books and a large wooden desk that made her bite her lip. 

She closed her eyes, remembering the dream that had stayed with her long after she woken up, until she had given into the urge for the first time and roughly fucked herself; pressed against the wall of her room with her fingers buried to the knuckle and her cry stifled as she bit her lip. To think that Lilith knew that dream, had seen it, and was determined to make it a reality sent a surge of arousal through Zelda until she could feel her thighs dampening. 

Focusing, she rounded the desk, pushed the chair back and sat down. She had no idea how long Lilith would take, but the thrill of not knowing kept her feeling alive. Her fingers trailed over the papers on the desk; students’ attempts to write essays that would survive her red pen seemed to have failed. Zelda’s lips quirked in an odd fondness that was completely foreign to her outside of her family. She closed her eyes and shook herself. 

Whatever this was, she certainly wasn’t fond of Lilith. She couldn’t be. There was an element of respect there, of course. She was Lilith. Zelda had prayed to her all of her life, had idolised her as a child and sought her strength as an adult. But discovering that she was the irritating, teasing woman who had been integrating herself into Sabrina’s life… Zelda’s feelings were mixed. Now, in the aftermath of their fucking… because it couldn’t exactly be called lovemaking… and in the breath before they continued, Zelda wasn’t sure how she felt. 

Her thoughts were broken as the door opened and Lilith strode in; her smirk firmly in place. Zelda’s eyes trailed over her; the dark leather coat synched tightly around her waist covered most of her, but as her eyes reached her feet, Zelda swallowed. Those boots were meant for one thing and one thing only; to bring a woman to her knees. Black, with six inch heels and red underneath the corset style lacing at the front and back of the shoes; Zelda’s eyes lingered on them before slipping back up. Her dream was melding with reality. 

“Zelda Spellman, working late I see,” Lilith purred and Zelda felt heat rushing through her. So Lilith didn’t want to get straight to it; she was going to play out the scene. Well, that was fine with her. 

“I’m a very busy woman, Lilith.” Zelda looked back down at the papers as if the woman’s presence had no effect on her. “What do you want?”

“To talk.”

“I see no reason for us to talk.”

“Now Zelda,” Lilith grinned and placed her finger tips on the desk, leaning forward so that when Zelda looked up, she was given just a hint of what lay underneath that leather. Blue eyes were mischievous and dangerous. “I thought you’d be happy to see me. Afterall, aren’t we friends now?”

“Friends?” Zelda scoffed, softer than she had in the dream because she could smell Lilith here, and she still smelled of their sex. Zelda pressed her thighs together and drew herself up so her chin was raised defiantly. “I would hardly call us friends.”

“Oh,” Lilith mocked her with a sarcastic, sad pout. “You’ll hurt my feelings.”

“I don’t have time for games, Lilith.” Zelda looked back down at the papers, her breath catching, knowing what was going to happen next. 

Lilith’s finger hooked under her chin and lifted her head, until she was staring right into her eyes, that little smirk on red lips making Zelda shiver. 

“I’m not here to play games, Zelda. I’m here for you.”

Zelda’s throat dried and she licked her lips. Lilith’s eyes flicked down and she smirked harder. Zelda stood, leaning on her desk, staring Lilith down. 

“And what, exactly, do you want me for?”

Lilith rounded the desk, trailing her finger around the edge. Zelda turned to greet her. 

“I want you to be mine. Right here, right now.” Lilith leaned in, her breath brushing against Zelda’s lips. “I want to see Zelda Spellman lose control for once.”

“You…” Zelda’s voice husked and she swallowed against her dry throat. She could feel hot wetness sticking to her thighs at the proximity and she decided that it was time to get to the meat of her dream. She couldn’t wait. She leaned in and pressed a fierce kiss to Lilith’s lips. “Just fuck me already.”

Lilith chuckled. 

“Going off script? Alright, I’m flexible.” She twisted her hand, clearing the desk with magic and backed Zelda against it until the red-head had to lift her ass to sit on it. Lilith’s teeth and lips plundered her neck and she hummed into her pulse point. Her fingers deftly undid the robe and then it was gone, leaving Zelda naked against the hard wood and the cool leather of Lilith’s coat. “Couldn’t wait?”

“No,” Zelda husked, looking down at the jacket she had fisted in her hands. She ached to see what was underneath it; how close Lilith had gotten to her dream. “I couldn’t.”

Lilith smirked and stepped back, removing Zelda’s hands from her coat. Zelda shifted in anticipation as Lilith grasped the belt and undid it slowly, her eyes trained on Zelda’s face, as though her reaction were as important as what would follow. The coat fell onto the chair behind her and Zelda’s lips parted as she inhaled. 

Lilith’s toned figure was already impressive, but displayed in black lingerie, it made Zelda’s mouth water. The garter belt, holding up her stockings, was partially hidden by the straps that held the dildo proudly. Zelda swallowed and her fingers itched to reach out and touch. 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you Zelda?” Lilith purred, delighted. “Look how wet you are for me.”

Zelda glanced down; her legs were spread open at the edge of the desk and she could see how the patch of curls at the apex of her thighs was indeed glistening. So were her thighs. 

Something entered her vision, tucked under her chin and lifted her head so that she met Lilith’s eyes again. The crop looked as though it belonged in her hand and Zelda felt her muscles contract in response to the sight. This hadn’t been in her dream, but it was definitely a fantasy she wanted to explore. 

“Lilith…”

The crop moved down her neck and down the centre of her chest; Zelda’s breath caught as it brushed over one of her nipples and Lilith’s smirk grew hungry and dangerous. 

“What is it you want, Zelda?” Lilith’s voice was pure sex and Zelda trembled as it teased her. “You want me to spank you? Fuck you over this desk until you beg me to stop?”

“Yes.”

The crop lifted her chin again and Lilith arched her eyebrow as Zelda inhaled sharply. 

“You have to be clear, Zelda. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want you to…” Zelda swallowed as Lilith waited. Part of her didn’t want to submit to this game. She wondered whether she might be punished for not playing along. But she knew that she would answer eventually and really, she was a mess and needed to be fucked again… and again. She couldn’t risk it. “I need you to fuck me, hard. You can bend me over the desk and spank me, or fuck me like this… I don’t care. I just need you inside me. Please.”

Lilith looked pleased and the hunger in her eyes increased until Zelda began to wonder if it were possible to come from a simple look. 

“Do you have a safeword?” Lilith purred, stroking the crop down Zelda’s body again, watching the way she twitched in response. 

“No… it’s been a long time since I needed one.”

“Then choose one.”

Zelda licked her lips, her eyes on Lilith’s, which were watching the crop tracing a path over Zelda’s curves with apparently delight. 

“Red.”

“How pedestrian,” Lilith teased and then the crop was brushing over Zelda’s hips and down between her thighs until it grazed her clit, making her gasp. “But it will do for this, I suppose. If we’re going to do this again, I think you should come up with something a little better.”

Zelda bit her lip. 

“You intend on us doing this again?”

“Oh Zelda,” Lilith purred. “I intend on keeping you, now that I have you.”

Zelda moaned into Lilith’s mouth as she claimed her lips again; she could feel the dildo pressing into her and as Lilith’s fingers fisted in her hair to pull and expose her neck, her hips rolled automatically. 

“Lilith… please…”

Lilith chuckled into her neck and then Zelda’s hips were being pulled forward. She wrapped herself around Lilith as her feet touched the floor again and then Lilith was turning her around. Zelda could feel everything as Lilith pressed into her back and she pushed her ass back. 

“Impatient…” Lilith’s teeth pulled at her earlobe. Her fingers splayed over Zelda’s stomach and then moved down, running through damp curls until she brushed against her clit, pulling a sharp gasp from Zelda. “Tell me Zelda… would you like me to visit you when I take the throne? The Queen of Hell and her High Priestess… what delicious worship we could have…”

Zelda rocked into her, desperate for more than the teasing strokes that Lilith was giving her. 

“Yes… yes… Lilith…”

Lilith’s fingers lifted from her and Zelda uttered a groan at the loss, until Lilith pressed her palm into her back. 

“Bend over, Zelda.” 

Zelda leaned over, grasping the edge of the desk, spreading her legs wide. She felt the cool air tease her and then felt the crop trailing down her spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Shall we say ten?” Lilith purred as the crop reached Zelda’s ass. “Or can you take more?”

“More,” Zelda choked out. 

“Fifteen then. I don’t want you completely ruined.”

Zelda shivered. She could hear Lilith’s faint chuckle and then the woman bent over her. The dildo pressed against her and then Lilith’s lips were against her back, kissing down her spine. 

“You’re a tease,” Zelda hissed. Another chuckle, filthier this time, as the warmth of her lifted away from Zelda’s back. 

“How did you guess?” Zelda opened her mouth to respond, but the crop cracked against her ass and she yelped instead. Lilith’s thumb rubbed over where it had hit. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Zelda hummed, relaxing against the wood again. 

“Ready for more?”

“Yes.”

The next crack of the crop made Zelda bite her lip, the third made her suck in her breath. By the fifth, she let out a moan. Lilith purred in delight when she cried out her name and scratched her nails down Zelda’s back, making her arch. 

“Do that again.”

The crop landed again.

“Lilith!”

“Fuck…” Lilith’s voice was rough as she let the crop fall again. “Almost at ten. You’re sure you want to wait until fifteen before I fuck you?”

Zelda groaned and pressed her head into the desk, panting. 

“No…”

“What was that?” The crop landed again. “I didn’t hear you.”

“No! Fuck me, please!”

The last few smacks of the crop made Zelda hiss into the desk, tears pricking her eyes. The moment it was done, Lilith pulled her up, turned her around and kissed her. 

“You’re okay?” She hummed, wiping the tears away with her thumbs as she cupped Zelda’s face. Zelda nodded, desperately leaning into another kiss. “Good. What a good girl you are.”

Zelda had never been one to enjoy being called a good girl, but the way Lilith said it… 

“Please… fuck me.”

Grinning, Lilith twisted her back around, pushing her back to return her to her position. Zelda gripped the desk, biting her lip. She felt Lilith massaging her ass gently before the heeled boot nudged her legs further apart. The cool, hard cock pressed against her, stroking along her entrance, teasing. She opened her mouth to complain, but then it was pushing inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch, Lilith pushed into her and Zelda moaned, adjusting as her walls tightened around it reflexively. 

“Fuck… you feel so good,” Lilith moaned. Zelda’s eyes flew open and she clenched, hearing a responding gasp from behind her. 

“You can… feel…”

“Magic,” Lilith husked in answer, leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her shoulder before biting and sucking there, making Zelda clench again. She slid slowly out and back in, until Zelda was rolling her hips back, wanting more. “Are you ready, my little witch?”

“Yes…”

Lilith’s hips connected with her ass as she filled her sharply; Zelda’s cry sent condensation over the varnished wood of the desk as she panted hotly. 

Lilith set a punishing pace and the pain of the desk hitting her hips with each thrust just made Zelda moan louder. Lilith’s fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back and Zelda cried out as she came hard, Lilith buried in her as she tightened. Lilith’s arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her up as she rode out the waves of her latest orgasm and the panting breaths from behind her made her head roll back. Lilith’s lips pressed into her neck and jaw and then she slipped slowly out of her, leaving her whimpering. 

“I’ll never get sick of that sound,” Lilith groaned into her. Zelda chuckled and turned in her arms, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips. 

“That means you’ll have to keep getting me to make it, doesn’t it?”

“I thought I already made it clear that I intend to do just that,” Lilith smirked. She stepped back and sank into the chair, cocking her eyebrow and running her tongue over her bottom lip. “On your knees.”

Zelda sank down, embarrassingly quickly. She swallowed, looking up at Lilith who sat with her legs parted enough that Zelda could slide between them if summoned. Zelda’s cheeks heated as her eyes slipped down and saw her juices, still glistening on Lilith’s strap-on. 

“Well?” Lilith purred. “Don’t you want a taste?”

Zelda moved forward, resting her hands on Lilith’s thighs and sliding them upwards. Eyes fixed on Lilith’s, she leaned down and licked the tip. Lilith inhaled sharply; eyes glinting. Zelda swirled her tongue around the end, watching as the other woman gripped the edge of the chair, and then she opened her mouth and took it into her mouth. Lilith moaned softly and one of her hands reached forward and tangled in Zelda’s hair. 

Zelda bobbed, keeping her eyes on Lilith as the woman arched, biting her lip. Zelda sucked harder and Lilith moaned, her head snapping down to look at Zelda again with hellfire in her eyes. 

Zelda groaned around her shaft and Lilith’s hand tightened in her hair.

“Fuck… stop.” Zelda stopped, pulling away as Lilith shivered, and Zelda realised she had been about to come. “Don’t be disappointed. I want to come with you. Get up here and sit on my cock.”

Zelda climbed up, wincing at her sore knees, and surveyed a flushed Lilith below her with a little smirk before she straddled her, holding the cock in her hand and lowering herself onto it slowly. Lilith moaned and leaned into her chest, kissing at her breasts. Zelda began to ride her slowly, taking great pleasure in having such power over the woman underneath her. She gripped the back of the chair for leverage and threw her head back as Lilith’s tongue swirled around her nipple and her hands gripped her ass, kneading it in a way that reminded Zelda of the spanking she’d received. She gasped and rocked faster, which made Lilith moan against her and grip her hips. Zelda angled her head down, tangling one of her hands into Lilith’s hair and pulled her up for a kiss. Her teeth pulled the woman’s lip as they parted and Lilith’s hands tightened on her ass, pulling her down on the cock until it filled her to the hilt. 

Zelda let out a strangled moan and rocked her hips with it buried inside her. 

“Come with me,” she gasped into Lilith’s mouth. 

“With pleasure.”

Zelda rocked a few more times and it was enough to send her tumbling over the edge. As she tightened around her, Lilith let out a guttural moan and came hard, shuddering in a way that made the cock twitch inside Zelda. She clung to her lover, riding the waves together and then collapsed against her; her face buried in her hair. 

She smelled like smoke and spices, with the faintest whiff of something citrus. Zelda breathed her in, her eyes closed, as she felt Lilith’s fingers trail over her back softly. 

“Good girl,” Lilith purred. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… yes.” Zelda recovered slightly and sat up, aware that Lilith was still buried inside her. She could still feel herself clenching reflexively around her. “I’m very much ‘alright’.”

Lilith chuckled and leaned up to kiss her. 

“If I had my way, you’d feel this way every day.”

“You seem like a woman who always gets what she wants,” Zelda teased. Lilith smirked. 

“Oh I am,” she leaned down and nipped at Zelda’s nipple, earning her a gasp from the woman on top of her. “Let me take you back to bed and I’ll show you exactly what I want.”

Zelda grinned and leaned down to capture her lips again. No, she might not know what this meant for them, but for now, she was entirely happy to forget everything else. 

“Yes. Take me to bed, Lilith.”


End file.
